Scare
by uzimakichick
Summary: Bella starts coughing up blood for some reason and tries to hide it from Edward and tells him to go away but that was bad because the coughing gets worse. Will her love be able to save her. my friend maddie helped me with this fan fic had to say that.r


Scare

Scare

I woke up In bed with Edward by my side of course but surprisingly his eyes were closed he probably just thinking about something or listening to peoples minds probably that. I felt a cough coming on so I sit up and covered my mouth and coughed but something came out of my mouth I looked at my hand blood was in my hand! What the hell is this? I got up to wash it off when I was stopped by Edward hugging by the waist and lightly kissing my neck.

"good morning my love" he said in his soft velvet voice he started kissing my neck again and moving upwards before he could go any further I covered my mouth to cough again and more blood came out. I squeezed my hands into balls and whispered "wait hang on I'm going to brush my teeth" I lied. Bella I can smell blood? Shit! I forgot he can smell blood. Of course he can smell blood he's a vampire, shit shit! What should I say! I thought about it for a quick second and decided nothing I'm going to run for the bathroom my chances were slim but he would not expect it. So I tried it and dashed to the bathroom door as fast as I could. Surprisingly I made it but barley because I slammed the just in time before Edward started banging on the door.

Bella! What's wrong are you hurt! Damit Bella think oh I know, "Nothing Edward I'm having my period go away" then he stopped it worked, Bella? We have to go to school are you coming? He said in a very calm voice. "No I said I'm not going today I'm going to stay at home please I pleaded please go away". Bella is it something I said my love did I hurt your feelings? No I said probably too quickly then I should have and then started to cough up blood again. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with…"GO AWAY" I screamed and suddenly wish I hadn't please I said more calmly I need to be alone. I love you were his last words and then I heard him open the front door and close it behind him. And then I laid down on the cold tile floor with blood every where and drifted to sleep.

I woke up still on the bloody tile floor that is now stained which meant I didn't sleep very long. I sit up my back against the bath tub and looked at the floor it was a stained pinkish colour I didn't have a fever or neither did I feel dizzy. Then I coughed again and blood came out but when I swallowed it felt like a million spikes in my throat. Just then when I tried to take a breath in to groan in pain I couldn't breathe I desperately tried to breath but I couldn't. I opened my mouth to scream but all that did was make me cough up more blood and more blood after that I knew I was losing breath. I tried one more time but nothing. Then the bathroom door slammed open.  
"BELLA"! Carlisle get in here! Then I closed my I eyes knowing it would be ok. Then I could feel his heavy breathing on my chest and I knew I was being carried and he laid me down on my bed." What's wrong with her, why isn't she breathing"! Edward screamed at Carlisle.

"Stay calm Edward she just fainted although she should be breathing and then I gasped for air and I got what I wanted air. So I could see my love's face again but that a second then I started coughing up more blood, more disgusting blood. Thank god I didn't get on Edward just my wooden floor. "Bella"! Edwards voice sounded relived, "sweetie what's wrong? My love asked in a worried tone. I wanted to tell him everything that I was sorry for yelling at him and that I couldn't breath." Hang on Edward I don't think she is awake yet, her body is just putting fluids because there stuck they have nowhere to go" Carlisle said in a very calm tone. But he was wrong about one thing I was awake I just didn't want to see the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

Edward cradled me in his arms and I felt him running upstairs. In his house. Crap, how did I get here? Where's Charlie? Did he let me be here or was I kidnapped? I started coughing again, this time on Edward. Shit. He laid me down on his bed on my side so I couldn't choke on the blood that didn't want to stay in my body for some reason.

"Bella can you hear me"? Sadness marred Edwards's velvet voice, causing my eyes to flutter open to meet his grief stricken expression. I closed my eyes again now remembering why my eyes were closed in the first place.

I felt Edward lay in front of me, one of his stone cold arms wrapping under my body." Love I know you are awake". Do you know why you are coughing up blood? I tried to shake my head, but my whole body was weak and trembling as if I had just thrown up a lot. My breathing was shallow and ragged to not trigger another coughing fit. "No," I whispered, my voice barley audible to myself, yet I knew he could hear me.

Edward pulled me closer, both of his arms holding me closely. "Period, huh" then my cheeks went very red, "you should have told me bells" and then it just went all out. I'm so sorry Edward I know, I know it was stupid my voice was cracking and was trying hard to keep my voice so I could tell him how sorry. Couldn't keep the tears from falling and I started to sob. "Shh," Bella its ok and then he pulled me even closer so we were pretty much hugging and he put his finger on my trembling mouth and kissed it, "I love you" he said and before I could get a chance to say it back someone knocked at the door. Come in Edward said I turned around so I could see who was there but Edward didn't unlock his arms instead he kissed the top of my head and rested his chin there and that's when Carlisle came in.

"Hello Bella, Edward he nodded at him you gave us a scare back there are you feeling better?" I nodded "good now I just have to ask you a question is that alright?" I nodded my head again "alright, did you happen to eat anything sharp yesterday?" I thought about it trying to remember what I ate well Alice gave me a one of her homemade brownies they were over cooked so they were very crunchy and burnt. Then I heard a loud laugh from downstairs, ( Emmett ) then I could feel and hear Edward growling I smiled It was pretty funny. Carlisle gave Edward a disapproving look "Alice" Carlisle called from the room, and then Alice came skipping into the room.

"yes" Alice said glancing at me and Edward. "Did you give Bella one of your burnt brownies yesterday?" Alice nodded "Bella you must have strong teeth because Alice always over cooks food that's we don't eat it I'm sure you will be better by tomorrow" Alice chuckled sorry Bella and skipped out of the room leaving me and Edward alone. Well I learned one thing from this I said, "what my love"

"Never to eat homemade food made by vampires" Edward laughed and kissed me on the the lips and said well at least Alice that is he said in his beautiful velvet voice.


End file.
